He would make certain
by greenblood32
Summary: Gokudera forgets to buy Yamamoto a present for his brithday. What will he give him instead?


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own KHR.**

**Thank you for your time. **

* * *

Gokudera scowled at the blackboard. _'I can't believe you didn't get him a present.'_ his conscience scolded. Gokudera ignored the voice in his head. The lunch bell rang just then, bringing him back to reality. Everyone cried in excitement at the sound of the lunch bell. Chairs scrapped the ground underneath them as students pulled their desks together.

"I made a special lunch for your birthday Yamamoto-Kun." Kyoko told the baseball idiot. Yamamoto grinned and Gokudera kicked his chair back as he stood up, wrath leaking out of him in a black aura as he left the room.

Gokudera knew that he should't be jealous, the orange haired girl had eyes only for Tsuna. Plus he was going out with the idiot, but he couldn't help himself. "Gokudera?" Yamamoto's voice asked from behind him. He spun around to glare angrily at the baseball idiot.

"Did you enjoy your lunch?" Gokudera asked through clenched teeth. _'Idiot.' _his conscience scolded. Yamamoto laughed like he always did, a huge goofy grin plastered on his face as he looked innocently at Gokudera, only making the white haired bomber angrier. He opened his mouth to hurl more crude comments at the idiot, but before he could speak Tsuna came into the hallway with a concerned look on his face.

"Gokudera-Kun, are you alright?" Tsuna asked the bomber. Gokudera put a smile on his face immediately. How foolish of him, he had made his boss worry over him.

"No, no. I'm fine Juudaime!" he exclaimed. Tsuna's anxious expression disappeared and a smile took its place.

"Well, I'll go back to class then." Tsuna said before walking back into the classroom.

Gokudera looked at Yamamoto who's face was twisted into an unusual scowl. He was perplexed. "Yamamoto?"

"Come over to my house after school." Yamamoto ordered.

"Why should I?!" Gokudera demanded, his temper getting the best of him. Yamamoto's usual grin returned.

"Because." Yamamoto walked back into the classroom.

"Hey!" Gokudera called angrily after him.

**-**

Gokudera slammed his locker door shut and walked off down the corridor to the double doors leading outside. Waiting for him at the gate was Yamamoto. He grinned inwardly at the tall lanky boy, what he wouldn't give to see him with his shirt off. _'You could always just take it off' _A voice in his head suggested. Gokudera shook his head viciously in attempt to rid himself of the thought. "Yo." He greeted the idiot as he reached the gate.

Yamamoto grinned. "My dad's throwing me a party."

"Yeah." Gokudera's mouth twisted into a small smile. He hadn't bought the boy a present, but he was sure that there was still something only he could do for the boy. That would just have to suffice.

**-**

Gokudera sat at the bar, pushing his food around his plate with his chopsticks. He looked around to find his boyfriend, his **boyfriend** (yes he actually admits it now) talking and laughing with Tsuna, their **boss**. Another wave of jealousy struck him, but this one was much stronger than earlier.

"Gokudera-Kun?" Haru asked as she sat down beside him at the bar. Gokudera glanced sideways at her before returning his attention to the plate in front of him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Gokudera lied. He realized that being jealous of Juudaime was no good, he just couldn't allow himself to think that way about the boss.

"Is it Yamamoto-Kun?" Haru asked. She called it woman's intuition, but Gokudera just called it over observing or analyzing in some cases. Though he had to hand it to her, she had known about his crush on the boy before he himself even realized it. He also owed her for getting them together. "I see. Did you get him a present?" Gokudera winced. "Oh."

**-**

As ten o'clock rolled around everyone started leaving the Yamamoto house until only the Yamamoto's and Gokudera were left. Takeshi joined Gokudera at the bar. "Did you have a good birthday?" Gokudera asked him.

"Yeah." Takeshi replied. Gokudera glanced at him nervously before stabbing his chopsticks into an uneaten piece of sushi still on his plate.

"I…I know how…to make it…" he trailed off, too embarrassed to finish his sentence.

"Huh?" Takeshi asked confused. Gokudera sighed.

"Come on." He grumbled, grabbing the idiot by the hand and pulling him out towards the stairs.

"We're going to be upstairs dad."

"Okay!" The older Yamamoto hollered back.

Gokudera opened the door to Yamamoto's room and walked over to the bed. He looked at Yamamoto, his usual idiotic grin still plastered on his face. Gokudera sat down on the bed. "I-I didn't get you a present so…" he trailed off, blushing a deep crimson. Yamamoto laughed and for a second Gokudera considered smacking the grin off his face, maybe blowing him up in the process then he wouldn't be in this embarrassing situation. After all, how were you supposed to suggest birthday sex to your boyfriend anyway?

"Are you sure?" Yamamoto asked more seriously, catching on to the bomber's intentions.

"If I weren't serious—mmph!" Yamamoto had captured his lips before he could finish his sentence. It wasn't long before the kiss heated up and Yamamoto slipped his hand under Gokudera's shirt. Gokudera moaned in pleasure as the hand caressed his nipple. He was vaguely aware of the zipper of his jeans being pulled down.

"Ah." Gokudera moaned as Yamamoto slipped a finger inside him. He trembled as Yamamoto thrust faster and then added another finger. His breathing hitched as Yamamoto licked his skin above his member and the boy's tongue traveled up to his abdomen. Yamamoto trailed back down and licked his lover's member teasingly before pulling his fingers out slowly. "Aah!" Gokudera moaned again as Yamamoto entered him. The boy's thrusts were slow at first until the pain subsided and then he asked Yamamoto to go faster. Yamamoto thrust hard and quick and soon the bomber under him fell back against the bed, totally drained but with a huge grin on his face.

"I love you." Gokudera whispered.

**-**

Gokudera woke up on Yamamoto's chest. He smiled happily at the sight of Yamamoto's sleeping face. "Happy birthday **my** baseball idiot." He whispered into Yamamoto's ear. He emphasized that the idiot was his, because the boy he was currently resting on top of was definitely his because last night had been their first night. It would be the first of many nights. He would make certain of that.

* * *

**Hope ya liked it. I know I loved writing it. Let me know what ya think!**


End file.
